1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of converting a truck having a raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab. More particularly, the invention relates to a method whereby a truck cab having a raised roof sleeper cab mounted thereon is converted to a mid-roof cab by removing the sleeper cab from the truck cab and replacing the same with a rear wall member and a raised roof member so that the modified truck cab is a mid-roof cab rather than a raised roof sleeper cab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the trucks which haul freight across the nation include a sleeper cab mounted on the truck cab so that the driver may, at appropriate times, sleep in the sleeper cab. The truck cabs which include sleeper cabs are quite large and do serve a very useful purpose while the truck is being used for long hauls. However, the trucks having the truck sleeper cabs are normally removed from long haul service after two or three years due to the expiration of leases, large accumulated mileage, etc. When the trucks having sleeper cabs are removed from long haul service, and are being sold as a used truck, an operator is hesitant to purchase the same for further long haul use due to the normally high mileage thereon. Further, if the trucks having sleeper cabs are to be used for local routes, those trucks, due to the large cab size thereof, are not well-suited for local use. In applicant""s earlier application, a method is described for converting a truck cab having a sleeper compartment to a xe2x80x9cday cabxe2x80x9d truck cab due to the fact that a truck cab without a sleeper compartment normally has a much larger resale value than truck sleeper cabs.
Another type of a truck cab having a sleeper compartment associated therewith is one which is known as a raised roof sleeper cab or a condo sleeper cab. The raised roof sleeper cab includes a raised roof portion which is positioned over the top of the truck cab and a sleeper compartment which is positioned at the rear of the truck cab. A further type of truck cab is one which known as a mid-roof truck cab wherein additional storage space and headroom is provided in the cab as compared to a conventional day cab. The mid-roof truck cabs provide the desirable headroom and storage space within the truck cab, but still permit the truck to enter door openings which would not otherwise accommodate a raised roof sleeper cab.
The method of converting a truck having a raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab is described which comprises the steps of: (1) providing a truck cab having a raised roof sleeper cab including a raised roof positioned above the truck cab and a sleeper cab positioned rearwardly of the truck cab with the raised roof being secured to the sleeper cab; (2) removing the rivets which connect the raised roof sleeper cab to the truck cab; (3) removing the raised roof sleeper cab from the truck cab, thereby creating a first opening at the rearward end of the truck cab and a second opening in the roof of the truck cab; (4) providing a rear wall member which resembles the rear wall of a mid-roof cab and which is designed to close the first opening created at the rearward end of the truck cab; (5) securing the rear wall member to the truck cab to close the first opening; (6) providing a mid-roof member which resembles the roof of a mid-roof cab and which is designed to close the second opening created in the roof of the truck cab; (7) securing the mid-roof member to the truck cab to close the second opening; and (8) securing the mid-roof member to the rear wall member whereby the truck cab has the appearance of a mid-roof cab. The rear wall member is riveted to the truck cab and has a window provided therein. The mid-roof member and the rear wall member are riveted to the truck cab and are riveted to each other.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a method of converting a truck having a raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab wherein the resultant mid-roof cab closely resembles conventional mid-roof cabs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab wherein a fiberglass rear wall member is used to close the opening created at the rear of the cab by the removal of the sleeper cab and wherein a fiberglass mid-roof member is used to close the opening created by the removal of the raised roof sleeper cab.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab which enhances the value of the used truck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab so that the resultant cab is more suited for local use.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.